Sexual Healing
by CrazyGirl3
Summary: After fuming with anger when Kagome didn't return in time in the feudal era, InuYasha storms into Kagome's house. But what happens when the lights turn off and music begins to play "Sexual Healing"?
1. The Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inu Yasha. If I did, I won't be writing fics; I'll simply make episodes instead. ^_^

Rated: R ~Language, explicit scenes and sexuality~ duh!

----------

**SEXUAL HEALING** -_CrazyGirl_

**Chapter One_: 'The Unexpected Encounter'_****__**

**_***_**

"Where is this wench?! She got me waiting here for seven fucking hours!"

"Calm down, InuYasha. She told us that she has important things to take care of and she'll be back in no time." The small Kitsune reassured him.

"Shippo is right. Give her sometime to come back. Could be worse problems she has to deal with." Sango agreed, half lidded eyes staring down at the grass she sat on.

"Let's wait one more hour for her. If she's not back yet, we'll just have to spend the night at Kaede's hut and hopefully Kagome would meet us there by tomorrow morning. I'm tired and it's getting late." Miroku added, sighing as he readjusted his sitting positioned on the hard ground.

"You know what, I'm not going to stand here and wait another minute for her! My time was wasted because of this girl and I will not let her do that to me again! All this time could've been in good use for finding more Shikon jewels; Hell, maybe kicking some more demons' ass wouldn't hurt."

"InuYasha, stop your whining. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing your voice every minute." Shippo said, a little annoyed at the moment.

"Shippo? Will you come over here for a second?" InuYasha asked sweetly, but in a strange way.

"Um, n-no thanks. My spot on the grass is r-really comfortable. (Gulp) Uh, maybe I s-should keep my mouth close?" Shippo crawled hastily to Sango's side, hoping to get her protection.

"It would be greatly appreciated." InuYasha replied sarcastically. 

InuYasha used his fist and hit the tree he was just leaning on, sending cracking noise to take place from the amount of force he used. "Damn! I can't stand this anymore!!! This bitch is gonna have more issues to deal with after I drag her out of her time, no matter how it hurts!"  InuYasha then leaped into the well, growling as he did so.

"Arrogant ass." Shippo whispered to himself as he rested his head on Sango's thigh before falling asleep into the night, along with Sango and Miroku who as well drifted off into 'LaLa' land.

***

InuYasha cursed and mumbled to himself as he reached the door to the Higurashi's house. He knocked down the door, forgetting to leap up to Kagome's window instead, to maybe find her there; but he didn't care at the moment because his rage kept blinding him from thinking. 

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha yelled, as he stormed from the kitchen and into the living room, trying to find the girl. His sensitive ears suddenly heard noise behind him and he turned to focus his eyes on a medium-size looking square thing with people fighting in it. His face suddenly erased the angry expression that was plastered on his face into a calmer one.

Curiosity had taken over his senses as he walked over to the box-like thingy. It was something he'd never seen before and was very strange indeed. He slowly brought his hand towards it thinking he could maybe grab out one of those small looking people who seem to be karate fighting each other. 

'_Maybe I can help them._' InuYasha thought to himself. He jerked his hand back after touching hard glass that shielded the small people. "What is this? Some kind of odd box with little people trapped in it?" He questioned to nobody. 

His eyes suddenly laid on a word in scripted on the bottom left of the box thingy. He tried to read it, "Te-le-vi-sion?". His expression turned into a confused one. _What the hell does that mean?_   

InuYasha took a seat on the small couch that was in front of the television thingy and started talking to it. "Duck and then kick before they clobber you……….Idiot! You should've listened to me when you had the chance. Now you're a dead man, dumb ass!" InuYasha partially yelled with a little disappointment. (A/N: I think he might be a little too into it. It's kinda funny talking to a TV, hehe! ^_^)

InuYasha was taken by surprise as the once to be bright light showering the room was all of a sudden, turned off.  He looked around and sniffed the room for any sign of danger. That was when he realized what he actually came here for, _Kagome. _His ears began to twitch at a sudden melody beginning to play.

**~Music~** **_Ooh, now let's get down tonight. Baby I'm hot just like an oven. I need some lovin' and baby, I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger And when I get that feeling, I want Sexual Healing…_.**~

"Huh?" InuYasha was thrown aback by it and the music eventually increased it's volume; so it was loud enough for anybody to hear in the house. 

**~Music~** _**….makes me feel so fine, helps to relieve my mind. Sexual Healing baby, is good for me. Sexual Healing is something that's good for me. Whenever blue tear drops are falling, And my emotional stability is leaving me, there is something I can do. I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and honey I know you'll be there to relieve me. The love you give to me will free me. If you don't know the things you're dealing, I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing. Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight. Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right. Baby I got sick this morning, A sea was storming inside of me. Baby I think I'm capsizing, the waves are rising and rising….._**~

**_That's when it all happened... _**

****

InuYasha felt a large weight plopped on him. "What the hell?" He questioned himself as the mysterious figure jumped up from the unexpected voice and began screaming. 

InuYasha covered his ears and winced, couldn't bear the excruciating noise that just took place. The mysterious figure started squealing and made thumping noise on the floor, which sounded to InuYasha like running.  

The light flickered on and InuYasha looked over to see a female panting and frightened at the same time. 

"Ka-go-me." InuYasha mildly said, almost close to a whisper. Her appearance suddenly shocked him and he let a light gasp escape from his mouth. His eyes began to lower itself while acknowledging the firm body that stood before him. 

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked in confusion. 

Not getting a response, she walked curiously towards InuYasha, until they were twenty inches away. 

"Why did you come here?… Answer me!…. Didn't I tell you that I'll be joining you guys soon after my problems are situated?! Now you come and break into my house and then almost scared me to death!!!….Hello!? Earth to InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, waving her hands at the dazed demon. 

Kagome tried to figure out why InuYasha was gazing down at her body. "What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked with curiosity, only to get a short and low response from him.

"Your naked."

---------------------

A/N: I wonder what's going to happen next, hmmmm! ^_^ Well, that's it for now. My first ficcie and hopefully I would have some pleasant reviews…hopefully…-_-


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is going to be an extremely short fic; the reason why is because the idea just came to my head and I decided to write this story. I know it was just one chapter I posted up so far but my ideas seem to be running dry. I'm almost finished writing the next chapter and I have to say that this story will have a few more chapters to it before it ends. Writing an author's note is probably too soon for this fic but I just had to let you know. 

Thanks!  ~Ja ne!~  ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
